Diary of a Mad Poker Player
by Hogibear92
Summary: So, how does a practical person like me,Hermione Granger,get addicted to a useless game?Follow me in my diary, where we'll encounter false alliances,broken friendships,and new love interests.But don't say I didn't warn you...


**Diary of a Mad Poker Player**

Summary-You ask, how does a practical person like me, Hermione Granger, get addicted to a useless game? Follow me in my diary, as I tell you everything that happened to me that summer. Alliances were made, friendships broken, crazy dares done, and even a little love. But don't say I didn't warn you...

A _VERY_ Important Note

Hermione is not really mad. Lol It's more of her finding herself, and showing that she can act like a normal person. Thin Diary of A Mad Black Woman. I do think Hermione holds back a bit, so I thought this would be very interesting to explore. There's definitely an exaggeration figure though. Hermione is dealing with her first love, and her hormones that come with it, while she tries to cross the standard Hermione-ish behavior. I wanted to explain this just because I don't want anyone thinking she's actually mad. She jokes around that she is, because she's so confused about her intentions with Ron, and she's a little afraid to show her true colors. Anyways, I hope you guys please review! I would really _really_ be SO thankful!

8/7/05

_Dear Diary, _

_It all started in the summer, just before we were to start our seventh year. Ron and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley tells me, were impatiently waiting the arrival of Harry and I, and had nothing better to do then just play cards, mostly poker. Poker was easy enough. Your biggest want was to receive pairs from the five cards dealt to you. The more the better. If you got a two card, it was excellent. Two is known as a wild card, and can become any card you wish it to be. When you got number orders, like two, three, four, and five, however, that was practically impossible to beat. It's only exception you ask? Four aces, which I've only see happen two times my whole stay here._

_The game started clean enough, betting nothing, and just enjoying it. Then, it went up to wagering candies and slices of their Mum's excellent peach cream pie(I myself have tasted this. Yum...). Eventually, it went to dares._

"_I dare you to kiss Harry."_

"_I dare you to kiss Hermione."_

_Who ever lost, had to comply with their dare. Lets just say Harry was greeted at the door by a kiss from his future girlfriend, Ginny Weasley._

_After that, Harry, Ginny, and Ron played poker practically daily, from the end of dinner time, to right before bedtime, which was midnight. You wouldn't believe what they had to do! Flush their toothbrushes down the toilet, and then brush their teeth with it is always one of my favorites. I don't think Harry was ever the same after that, the Potty Mouth._

_But I, Hermione Granger, refused to take part in such a vile game, right? Surely, me being me, I would take no part in it._

_**WRONG.**_

_At least, I started out that way, refusing to play. You don't think it was that dramatic, huh? Well maybe I should just chuck you out the window-or, I could take you make to were it began. Yes, I'm sure you like that one better. Here we go, back to my first day upon arriving at the Burrow..._

**June fourteenth**

I was excited. Not that I wasn't usually excited to visit the burrow, but this time, I was really excited. Not that anyone knew it wasn't just my normal excitement, of course. Not even Harry or Ron. Oh, especially not Ron.

For he was the source of all my nervousness. I secretly had a huge crush on him, not that his half-witted mind would ever figure that out. Why I like him though, is a mystery to me too.

_Now that's not nice._

I shush my inner voice up. I had good Hermione, and bad Hermione in an constant argument. Sometimes, I even felt a little mad. I always kept this side bottled up, so the "put together" Hermione always showed. But with Ron constantly on my mind now, more of mad Hermione was showing. It's only a matter of time until I crack, I think solely.

Interrupting my thoughts is the Burrow, which is now in view. I was going to dress nicely for this occasion,but then I remembered I'm only making up a big romantic meeting in my mind. Such a long, and horridseparation from Ron, I'd thought early this morning. Then, remembering to not seem obvious, I just pulled out some old comfy clothes, and did my hair like always.

Speaking of, the best misconception about me was that I hated to look nice and normal. No no, my dear sweet child. This just didn't come with the job description I guess. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But no one excepts me to look pretty and presentable, so I don't. It's been like that now for over ten years, when my Mum told me I overdressed. Ironically, I underdressed everyday after that.

"Hermione dear. We're here."

As if I didn't know that, I thought annoyingly. What kind of a twitdoes she think I am?

"Oh, coming Mum."

See what I mean by never speaking my mind? This is why I've never asked Ron out on a date, or been asked out for one. Lord, what a mess my mind really is...

I was again interrupted by my many thoughts by seeing by best mates, Harry and Ron, with Ginny, another good friend, playing quidittch in the back yard. I grabbed one of my bags and told my parents I'd meet them in the house.

"Ron! No fair, you cheated-"

"That call was correct Ginny!"Harry said defiantly.

"Oh that's bullshi-"

She stopped, seeing Hermione."Hermione!"

"So who's winning?"

"Me!"Ginny said, the same time Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Harry!"

"Boys do stick together,"Hermione told Ginny."It's very unfair, isn't it? Harry is the Ump you say?"

" Yes! I say we boycott guys for a while,"Ginny replied, casting them a loathsome look.

"We don't care, do we Harry?"Ron immediately said.

"Um..."

Hermione and Ginny laughed."Smart choice."

Ginny landed beside Hermione, and gave her a quick hug.

"Let's go on in the house. These boys are driving me crazy..."

Hermione smiled."Now you know how I feel all year."

Ginny laughed, as they entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Interesting. So you turn on a bob-"

"Hob,"Mrs.Granger corrected."You turn on the hob, and then-"

"Hey Mum, Dad,"I immediately greeted."Where's my trunk at?"

"We put it in Ginny's bedroom,"Mrs. Weasley said, icing her fresh chocolate cake."You can go on and unpack before dinner."

Inodded.

"Where're the boys?"Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny."Still outside?"

Ginny stuck her finger in the icing(her Mum giving her a dark look), and swiped it through her mouth, and nodded.

"Well dinner is in ten minutes, so you better go fetch them."

Ginny sighed, and exited.

"Goodbye honey,"Mrs.Granger said sadly."We'll see you Christmas!"

"Nice to see you all again,"Mr.Granger said politely."We must do it again sometime."

"Really!"Mr.Weasley said happily."Well, I've always wanted to see a muggle home-"

"We have to go,"Mrs.Granger said genteelly."Bye sweetie!"

"Bye,"I said reluctantly. I grabbed my mighty heavy duffel bag, and went up several flights of stairs, before arriving in front of Ginny's bedroom.

Immediately, I noticed something different about the room. On Ginny's wall was a large poster, that read:

**POKER SCORES**

_Name/Wins/Loses_

_**Harry-5-8**_

_**Ginny-7-4**_

_**Ron-8-5**_

"Poker?"I questioned to no one. I shrugged. My parents would play that game with me before I went to Hogwarts. I 'm really an expert at it, but I'll never say that because I'm to modest. But then again, I haven't played it in almost a decade, so it was possible I really sucked now.

"Hey Hermione."

Thump!Thump!

Oh, must you do that!

_Actually, yes. You see, to stay alive-_

Aw, shut up! Just because Ron is gorgeous and funny and smart, okay, not so much that one-Ah, who do I think I'm kidding? I'm in head over heels for this guy!

"Oh, hey Ron,"I tried to say lightly, the exact opposite effect he was actually having on me.

"Ginny said you might want some help unpacking."

Oh, did she? Well, me and Ginny are gonna have a talk later about setting up your brother with his best mate! Okay, maybe she didn't mean it like that.

"Oh, well that's...nice of her."

Why must I always lie? Is it like a pleasure for me or something? Will I like it better then-okay, my hormones are definitely working at them moment. Why must it be this way whenever Ron is around?

"Hermione?"

I snapped out of my thoughts."Yeah, you can unload my bag, and I'll unload my trunk..."

I opened my trunk, trying hard to seem like I was concentrating on anything other than him-and his backside.

_Oh Hermione! Snap out of it!_

Shut up! I like looking! I can't help it!

"So Hermione,"Ron said."How's your summer been?"

_Awful without you._

Wow, that was banal. I can't believe I came up with that.

"Hm...just fine,"I eventually said."I learned how to play quidittch."

"Really?"Ron asked, surprise in his voice."From who?"

_Tell him._

"Oh, I taught myself."

_Oh, must the lies continue? Why can't you just tell him Victor Krum taught you?_

Because, a row would be caused, and I want to be normal friends.

_You want to be much more than that._

Oh shut up!

"Something wrong Hermione?"

I looked up, thinking quickly of a lie."Oh, headache,"I answered.

_I heard that!_

"Um-um Ron..."

He looked down at what I was staring at in his hand. About ten of my tampons.

Dinner was enjoyable. Such tasteful food, and lovely company.

Very lovely, I thought, glaring at Ron across from me.

I shook that from my head, and got in a heavy discussion about Elves' Awareness with Tonks late into the meal. We were the last two sitting at the table, when we'd finally agreed on the program. I walked slowly up the stairs to Ginny's room, which I would inhabit for a while. I'll admit to me and only me that I often do things, like talk aimlessly about elves, to keep me occupied, without thinking of Ron. I often push him aside to try to focus on something more meaningful, but I always come back to him. If Ron was a drug, I thought. I would be addicted.

_Wow, that was scary! Take it back!_

Okay, that was an exaggeration. Plus, it sounded slightly stalk-like...

_And you're not?_

Admittedly, no!

_You need a rehab_ _center baaddly..._

"Five pieces of Mum's hard candy?"Ginny asked."Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Bring it,"Ron challenged."I have more wins then you anyways."

"But you also have more loses then me,"Ginny pointed out.

I opened the door, to have a surprising site exposed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around my trunk, all with playing cards in their hands.

"Hey Hermione,"Ginny said."You want me to deal you in?"

I glanced around faces, and judging by the seriousness shone, I didn't want any part of this.

"No thanks."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione,"Harry whined."Someone else needs to be the worst at this."

"And you think that'll convince me?"Hermione laughed."I'll just watch."

And I did. I would hint to them occasionally, seeing as I could see their cards from where I sat. I could tell they were getting annoyed with me, but I did want to play. It was just another thing Hermione wouldn't do, so I didn't do it. In a way, I think I've drove myself mad by not doing want I to do. But ever since I was four, and already knew my alphabet when I entered pre-school, I was considered the smartest kid in my grade. I knew that my friends like this Hermione, and I'm a little scared they won't like the other side of me. Or maybe they will. Maybe they'll like it better then smart Hermione, which is even scarier.

I sighed, and unintentionally fell asleep on Ginny's bed.

"YES! I won!"

"Shush!"snapped Ron."Hermione's asleep!"

"Oops,"Ginny whispered."I guess we should call it a night."

Ginny stood up."I need to go get my shower."

Harry followed, and then went up to Ron's room.

Ron stood there for a moment, transfixed. He grabbed a nearby comforter, and spread it over Hermione. He gave her one last yearning look, and kissed her forehead, before retiring himself.

A/N-SO how did everyone like it? Sadly, I don't except many reviews(Hint Hint: You could change that! Lol) I'm actually not going to be changing POV's in this story, which is unusual for me! Anyways, PLEASE review!

-Rachel-


End file.
